


Flooded your Heart

by NeverTheFall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTheFall/pseuds/NeverTheFall
Summary: Un homme mort pouvait toujours causer de la douleur. Sherlock le savait très bien, au moment où il reçut une lettre d'un papier bleuté, venant de Moriarty, et une nouvelle enquête sur le bras.Avec son colocataire Watson, il est prêt à résoudre le dernier jeu de son ennemi juré, quitte à en perdre la vie.Mais si la mort est au rendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour la cible qu'il espérait....(post saison 4, une hypothétique saison 5Johnlock, mais peut-être lu comme de la grande amitié [disons que comme dans la série]|Sherlock (TV) est une série écrite et réalisée par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, d'après les romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle|Couverture : dessin MAGNIFIQUE par le/la talentueux/talentueuse Arkarti sur deviant art





	1. Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour! Voici une fanfiction provenant d'un rêve et d'une composition de ma main. Je rassure certains, IL Y A DES SPOILS de la saison 4 (Eri. Oui, toi.). Des mentions de toute la série peuvent surgir.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a du contenu mature (de la violence, physique, et psychologie. Des mentions de sexe. De drogue (on parle de Sherlock). Merci de bien prendre cela en compte
> 
> Ce n'est pas explicitement du Johnlock, mais cela a été écrit en tant que tel. Vous pouvez donc le lire sans en voir les sous-entendus.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Il n'y avait que du bleu.  
Du bleu devenant de plus en plus sombre. Ses cris refoulés par l'eau. La peur de mourir.

Il n'y avait que ses membres essayant de le faire revenir à la surface, les chaînes entravant sa peau jusqu'au sang. Son cœur qui battait faiblement dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration étouffée. Douloureuse. Tout cet élément vital qui engloutissait son corps et le tirait vers le fond. La peur la peur la peur. Ça faisait tellement mal. La panique. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

Il y avait tout ce bleu. Et puis le nom accompagné par l’harmonie d’un dernier souffle.

_Sherlock._


	2. Chapitre I : It's not the fall, never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un homme mort pouvait toujours causer de la douleur. Sherlock le savait très bien, au moment où il reçut une lettre d'un papier bleuté, venant de Moriarty, et une nouvelle enquête sur le bras.  
Avec son colocataire Watson, il est prêt à résoudre le dernier jeu de son ennemi juré, quitte à en perdre la vie.

* * *

C'était encore un de ces matins brumeux de Londres. Là où après la pluie, le temps était plus humide, que l'odeur mouillée venait chatouiller les narines, et qu'on commençait à sortir dehors suite à plusieurs heures d'enfermement forcées chez soi.

Pourtant, à l'adresse tant reconnue du 221 Baker Street, ses habitants ne comptaient pas prendre l'air. L'ambiance était aussi glaciale que dehors malgré les radiateurs qui ronronnaient doucement à l'intérieur de leur appartement.

— ... Tu quoi ?

John Watson, Rosamund Mary dans ses bras, s'arrêta au milieu du salon en entendant la réponse sèche de son colocataire.

— J'ai dit : Je ne prendrais pas cette affaire.  
— Si c'est encore parce qu'elle vient de Mycroft, Sherlock, tu...  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de travail en ce moment.

Croisant les yeux d'un bleu si caractéristique du détective privé, John ne réprima pas un petit rire rempli de sarcasme. Aux sourcils froncés que lui renvoya son ami, il pensa avoir le devoir de lui donner une explication, et posant sa fille au sol tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, il répliqua :

— Tu recommences des expériences absurdes. Il y a maintenant six trous en plus dans le mur. Tu es à... deux cents quatre-vingt-trois cendres de tabac ?  
— Deux cents quatre-vingt-une. Je n'en suis pas encore aussi loin John.  
— Sherlock. soupira le médecin, passant sa main sur son visage, Tu sais comme moi ce qui arrive quand ton cerveau n'est pas occupé par un crime. Tu sombres. Je n'ai pas encore envie de te ramasser dans un repaire de drogués, ou dans la rue en robe de chambre avec toute la police de Scotland Yard sur le dos.

Il s'arrêta sentant que son colocataire n'allait évidemment pas bien le prendre. Mais en vérité, John s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis le... dernier problème, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, Sherlock semblait absent. Pourtant il avait besoin de s'occuper, comme le montrer ses doigts tapant nerveusement le canapé, ou son regard souvent vitreux. Il en avait besoin, mais semblait lutter pour ne pas le faire. Et le blond ne comprenait pas. C'était Sherlock, après tout. Quand pouvait-il dire ce qui se passait vraiment dans la tête du brun ?

— Je vais me promener dehors. » Cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur. « Tu veux que j'achète quelque chose en particulier ?

Sherlock demandait de faire les courses. Ouch, cela allait encore moins bien que ce que John croyait.

— Non.  
— Très bien.

L'ancien militaire regarda son ami s'envelopper dans son manteau, refermant soigneusement son col. Il admira un instant les boucles onyx qui tombaient sur son front, son visage angulaire et fin, sa silhouette frêle avant que Sherlock lui lance un dernier coup d'œil, un sourire (quoique crispé) à Rosamund, et qu'il sortit en claquant la porte.

John resta bloqué sur cette dernière un instant, suivant de ses yeux le contour sombre du bois avant que sa fille ne lui attrape la jambe en gazouillant. Il lui adressa un regard tendre avant de se lever, se préparant une tasse de café bien bouillante. Le temps influençait son humeur, et il se sentait misérable. La discussion de ce matin le fit se sentir misérable. Sherlock lui donnait l'impression d'être misérable.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Mais en ce moment il sentait une distance entre lui et son ami. Depuis que le vent d'est les avait emporté sans ménagement. Il remarqua la tasse de Sherlock sur la table et le thé que lui avait servi John par habitude, intacte. Il remarqua la propreté de la pièce, d'habitude encombrée par des organes en tous genres et de la poussière. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus. Soufflant sur son breuvage, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant sans la voir vraiment la foule qui passait dans les rues. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait cela avec l'espoir de remarquer Sherlock au milieu de tous ces gens. Il ne savait pas et s'en fichait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, ces moments où il se posait trop de questions.

— John ? J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Reconnaissant la voix avant même de se retourner, il remercia sa logeuse avant de s'approcher, lui prenant le courrier du jour.

— J'en ai profité pour le récupérer quand je suis descendu en bas. J'ai d'ailleurs croisé Sherlock. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputés j'espère ? Cela arrive souvent dans certaines familles, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit très bien pour Rosamund...  
— Merci Mme Hudson.

Son visage fatigué du la retenir de continuer, car après un sourire compatissant, elle descendit sans plus de questions les escaliers, en lui rappelant qu'elle était là si besoin est (et qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante, entre autres). Il adorait cette femme, mais comme parfois elle le blessait sans le savoir ! Elle lui rappelait toujours ce qu'il tentait tant d'oublier, comme quand ses anciennes petites amies le quittaient et qu'elle en parlait pendant des heures, appuyait par le détective consultant qui lui, l'humiliait en toute connaissance de cause, elle avait continué avec Mary puis... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle dut dire au brun quand il sortit, et l'idée même de son colocataire lui tordit l'estomac.  
John jeta un regard sur la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains, et fut d'abord interrogé par le papier bleuté, d'un bleu doux et océan qui faisait part d'enveloppe. Il passa sa main sur l'écriture délicate de l'expéditeur, ne reconnaissant ni cela, ni l'adresse, et armé d'un coupe-papier, il entreprit de l'ouvrir soigneusement. Sa surprise augmenta en remarquant une petite feuille, plié en deux comme seul contenu. Méfiant, il l'inspecta minutieusement, et après n'avoir rien remarqué de dangereux, comme du poison, une bombe ou autres, il l'ouvrit.

SHERLOCK  
WELCOME TO THE LANDING  
Xx'

Le souffle coupé, il relut plusieurs fois les caractères un par un, cherchant vainement un sens à ce message. La panique s'infiltrait dans ses veines, et il ne la comprenait pas, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait décrypter les battements précipités de son coeur qui lui, ne savait que trop ce que tout cela signifiait vraiment.

Moriarty était de retour.


	3. Chapitre II : I don’t want to play this Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un homme mort pouvait toujours causer de la douleur. Sherlock le savait très bien, au moment où il reçut une lettre d'un papier bleuté, venant de Moriarty, et une nouvelle enquête sur le bras.  
Avec son colocataire Watson, il est prêt à résoudre le dernier jeu de son ennemi juré, quitte à en perdre la vie.
> 
> [PS: Dans cette histoire, le surnom de Rosamund est Rosa, et non Rosie]

* * *

Le vent et le sol uligineux. Le bruit des conversations autour de lui. La sensation des flaques sous ses semelles. Il ressentait cela avec encore plus de force maintenant, avec l’impression d’une première fois.

_Réfléchis Sherlock, réfléchis._

Il détestait sentir. Ces derniers jours encore plus, depuis que cela avait mis les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus en danger. Mme Hudson, Molly... John. Il savait qu’il avait maintenant une faille que tout le monde voyait, et pouvait utiliser pour lui faire du mal à souhait. Et cela le rendait fou.

_Tableau périodique des éléments. Nombre pi. Cendres._

Quand son esprit n’était pas occupé, il se sentait si normal. Si sensible à tout ce qui l’entourait, aux sentiments des autres. Cependant, c’est ce qu’il avait choisi dernièrement, non? Il colla son long manteau autour de son corps, frémissant sans pouvoir s’arrêter.  
Un vrombissement retentit dans sa poche alors qu’il traversait la route, perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment d’hésitation, il le sortit et lu l’écran lumineux en serrant les lèvres.

UNE LETTRE POUR TOI. IL FAUT QUE TU REVIENNES.

Une lettre ? Personne ne lui envoyer ce genre de convention sociale; tous savaient qu’il ne répondait jamais. À part ses parents parfois, les soirs de nouvel an. En temps normal il se serait précipité dans son appartement, excité, et aurait assommé John par des tas d’informations et il aurait entendu son rire, et ils seraient repartis ensemble traquer ce nouveau crime, commencer une nouvelle aventure. Mais que restait-il de cela maintenant ? Cette époque était révolue, et il avait peur. Peur de tout. Sherlock était assailli par les cauchemars, suffoquant dans ses draps chaque soir. Il voyait des visons du passé devant ses yeux, ou la souffrance occasionnée par l’image de Mary qu’il n’arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête, ou encore il imaginait John Hamish Watson mourir. Encore. Et encore. Tel un disque rayé qui ne s’arrêtait plus.  
S’il avait arrêté le métier de détective consultant, ce n’était pas pour lui. C’était pour un homme qui lui avait sauvé tant de fois l’existence, qui lui reprochait de mettre plus d’importance dans sa vie que la sienne. C’est l’homme qui maintenant, avait une famille à protéger.

J’ARRIVE QUAND JE PEUX SH

C’EST URGENT SHERLOCK

Le brun ferma les yeux, et en prenant une grande inspiration, il fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches et ses mèches volant à cause du mistral qui venait de se lever.Il ne voulait pas participer à cela. Il ne voulait plus risquer sa vie pour perdre celle des autres.

  


— John ?

Il fouilla la pièce des yeux, et rencontra d’abord le regard de Lestrade. Ce qu’il vit ensuite enleva l’air froid de Londres que contenaient ses poumons. Face à lui, avec un air sinistre sur son visage, se tenait John Watson, debout, le dos droit, les paupières à demi fermées, alors que ses poignets étaient menottés. L’acier brillait bien trop sous la lumière du jour, et l’expression obscure de l’ancien militaire le rendait changé.

— Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

Il avait parlé trop fort, et il tenta de baisser sa voix pour interpeller l’homme qui semblait être prêt à aller sur l’échafaud, son ami qui ne pouvait voir un être humain sans au premier regard observer ce qui le rendait bon, et ce qui pourrait le rendre meilleur.

— John ?  
— Je suis accusé du meurtre d’un enfant.

Son visage était si blême en prononçant ces mots, que Sherlock crut qu’il défaillirait avant de finir sa phrase. Avec angoisse, il remarqua l’absence de sa nièce, la fille de John, et haleta.

— Rosa, où…  
— Chez Molly. Elle va bien.

Sherlock récupéra quelque peu ses moyens, et alors qu’il allait demander plus d’explications, ses iris se posèrent sur le papier déplié, posé sur la petite table vermoulu à côté du fauteuil de John.

WELCOME TO THE LANDING

Il se sentit sombrer

_« Ce n’est jamais la chute Sherlock, c’est l’atterrissage. »_

Il voulut parler mais un terrible haut-le-cœur le retenait. Tout ce qu’impliquait le message tournait dans son esprit, et il voulait juste se réveiller de ce rêve monstrueux. Pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu’il revienne maintenant.

_« Je brûlerais ton cœur. Je te brûlerais. »_

— Lestrade, détachez-le. siffla-t-il d’une voix tellement dangereuse qu’il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le mouvement de recul de ce dernier, Je ne participerais pas à ce genre de jeu stupide ! John était là toute la matinée, et il ne pourrait tuer quelqu’un d’innocent, encore moins un enfant.  
— Je suis désolé Sherlock, mais je ne peux rien faire. Et on n’a pas de preuves sur le fait qu’il n’est pas bougé d’ici, parce que tu étais sorti. Et il y a… des empreintes.  
— C’est Moriarty. Il est revenu et il est en train de continuer à nous empoisonner la vie ! cria le brun, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler sa haine pour son ennemi, son angoisse pour son ami, son incompréhension pour lui-même, Même mort, cet homme ne finira jamais de détruire tout sur son passage… Et lui qui croyait avoir enfin apporté un terme à cela.

Il s’en voulait avec une force dont il se serait cru incapable. Protéger John ? Comment cette idée absurde lui avait traversé l’esprit ? Sherlock n’arrivait même plus à se protéger lui-même des autres, et en le rencontrant, il avait poussé le médecin sur le devant de la scène, créant ainsi une cible idéale. Et ça recommençait, l’histoire se répétait. Un gosse assassiné, un Watson enfermé, un Sherlock désemparé.

— Moriarty ? Mais il… souffla le blond avant qu’un éclair de lucidité fasse briller ses yeux auparavant si ternes, La lettre.  
— Oui. Il annonce qu’il va repartir à l’action. Comment, où, je ne sais pas. Mais c’est une bien trop grande coïncidence pour que je puisse croire à du hasard… l’univers n’est pas aussi paresseux.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Sherlock ?

Il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux interrogateurs de son colocataire, et il eut mal de voir la confiance qui émanait de cet homme. John n’attendait qu’un mot de lui, et il l’exécuterait, Sherlock le savait que trop bien. Mais parfois, il se demandait si c’était une bonne idée : au moins, s’il allait maintenant en prison, il serait en sécurité et n’essayerait pas de faire des actions stupides comme, tuer un homme à travers une vitre, ou essayait de se faire exploser pour sauver le détective consultant.

— Toi, rien. Moi, je vais chercher qui a poussé cet enfant d’un immeuble de Londres  
— Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Lestrade abasourdi, et avec un dernier regard à John, où un sentiment de trahison flottait sur son visage, il répondit :  
— Je le sais, parce que c’est comme cela qu’il aime commencer ses jeux. En me rendant à moitié fou.

  


  



End file.
